1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus of managing data to be stored in a memory of a portable device, and a user interface method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices such as MP3 players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), portable media centers (PMCs), camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, and portable personal computers (PCs) have become widely used. To transmit data to portable devices, a method of transmitting data that is stored in a hard disk of a PC, in a state where the PC is connected to the portable device, is generally used.
However, according to the related art, since data of a portable device may be managed only in a state where the portable device is connected to a PC, when a large multimedia file is being copied, the portable device cannot be used conveniently. For example, if the large multimedia file must be converted to a data format that is reproducible by the portable device, an even longer time is required to transmit the large multimedia file. This makes using the device inconvenient. In addition, it is difficult for a user of portable device user who is not adept at operating a PC to connect a portable device to the PC and to execute a management program in the PC every time the user wants to receive a new content file in the portable device or every time the user wants to delete a stored content file from the portable device. When a plurality of users use a single portable device, every time a user is changed, the changed user may delete content files stored by another user in the portable device and newly receive desired content files. This is an inefficient situation.